horizontesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Galendor Revilers (inglés)
Appearance thumb|center|Revilers' Color Scheme Chapter Profile Warcry: "''Magis mortuos quam servi"'' Founding: Second Founding Successors of: Raven Guard Successor Chapters: Unknown Number: Unknown Primarch: Corvus Corax Chapter Master: Lébor Corbalis, Chapter Warden (unofficial) Homeworld: Galendor (considered) Allegiance: Imperium of Man Colours: Greyish blue Banners and Badges thumb|left|64px|Revilers' banner. thumb|64px|Revilers' badge "Tread softly brothers. The foe is close and my blade thirsts for vengeance." : — Captain Shay, Revilers 7th Company. The Revilers is a Loyalist Space Marines Chapter and a rare Second Founding successor chapter of the Raven Guard. They specialize in jungle warfare and wet weather environments, executing guerrilla tactics behind enemy lines. The ranks of the Revilers were drawn heavily from the Veterans of the original XIX Legion, those few survivors of the Drop Site Massacre of Istvaan V during the infamous Horus Heresy. The Chapter's warriors have proven worthy inheritors of Primarch Corax' legacy, possessing exceptional skills in stealth warfare and ambush tactics. The Revilers maintain an ongoing shadow war with the Traitor Marine forces of the Alpha Legion, and have thwarted many of their insidious schemes. They have ever pursued vengeance against traitors and heretics belonging to the Forces of Chaos. In addition to having developed a particular loathing towards Orks. Few centuries ago they stablished their fortress-monastery "Thunder Cliffs" on the wet and lush planet of Galendor, as part of their Chapter Warden's initiative to protect the Chapter's legacy and strengthen their ranks. Chapter History During the Second Founding, when the original Space Marine Legions were partitioned at the end of the Horus Heresy, three new Chapters were sired from the gene-seed of the Raven Guard. The Revilers was one of these three original Second Founding Chapters of the XIX Legion. The Revilers' ranks were drawn heavily from the Veterans of the original Legion, the few survivors of the Drop Site Massacre of Istvaan V disaster amongst them, and they have ever pursued vengeance against those Traitors who betrayed the Raven Guard on that fateful day. The Revilers have proven to be worthy inheritors of their Primarch Corvus Corax, striking in battle with stealth and precision before fading back into the shadows. In this way, they have bled dry countless foes, most recently a cell of the Alpha Legion. The Revilers leading the Traitors on a lethal chase across every world in the Haedrax System before striking at their fragmented foes and annihilating them. Notable Campaigns * The Purging of Azoth (999.M37) - Inquisitor Jhovus Theon, known as a firebrand Puritan and by whose hand both the guilty and the innocent had burned on the pyre, turned Renegade when he fell under the influence of the denizens of the Warp. In league with Dark Apostles of the Word BearersTraitor Legion, he triggered a full-scale daemonic incursion on the planet Azoth. Theon's former peers petitioned the Adeptus Astartes' Revilers Chapter for aid, and while victory was theirs, the subsequent Azoth Drop cost the Chapter dearly. Having slain the fallen Inquisitor and purged the cursed planet, the surviving Battle-Brothers were subjected to mnemonic purgation so that Inquisitor Theon's sins may be expunged for all time from the annals of the Imperium. * Battle of the Gorgon Depths (160.M39) - The Revilers and the Red Seraphs Space Marine Chapters aided Battlefleet Orpheus in the Orpheus Sector of the Segmentum Tempestus, confronting and eventually defeating a major Ork invasion force in a nineteen-week-long running space battle before it could fully penetrate the sector. The Ork menace was finally curbed when its flagship "Mega-Kroozer" was destroyed in a savage boarding action led by a spearhead of Space Marine Terminators. Scattered Ork survivors slinked away into the darkness, however, and went on to prove a constant thorn in the side of the Orphean worlds for centuries to come as pirates and raiders who concealed themselves in the debris-systems and turbulent gravitic vortexes that border the Orphean Deluvian Sub-sector. * Reconquest of the Zypher Sub-Sector (204-224.M41) - For almost 300 years the Ork empire of WAAAGH!Arbutz ruled the Zypher Sub-sector and was left unmolested, until a campaign of re-conquest was finally begun in 204.M41. The re-conquest was led by troops of the Raven Guard, Marauders, Eagle Warriors and Revilers Space Marine Chapters, supported by over two-dozen Imperial Guard regiments. In a long, hard fought campaign, these troops battled to reclaim the planets lost to Warlord Arbutz, until finally in 224.M41 the Zypher Sub-sector was declared free of the taint of alien infection. * Plains of Azoth (Unknown Date.M41) - The Revilers' 6th Company used Drop Pods to insert themselves onto the Plains of Azoth against heavy enemy opposition. * The Lithon Purge (833.M41) - Over a hundred billion Imperial citizens were slain or captured by Drukhari in the Lithon System. The Revilers spent many solar months purging the xenos from the system and swore vengeance on those that escaped into the Webway. * Krandor Rebellion (853.M41) - The Krandor Rebellion escalated when Alpha Legion forces arrived and the world's Planetary Defence Forces crumbled. The Imperial Fists, Fire Lords and Revilers launched a counter-attack to secure vital Imperial artefacts before Exterminatus was declared. * Reconquest of the Forsarr Sector (999.M41) - Three standard years after the fall of the sector's vital Hive Worldcapital of Forsarr in the Segmentum Tempestus, the Administratum finally recongnised the true threat posed by WAAAGH! Garaghak. The Aurora Chapter joined a powerful coalition with their brethren of the Revilers and the Death Eagles as well as a demi-legio of Titans of the Legio Astraman and several regiments of Imperial Guard and Ecclesiarchal troops. They took the fight to the Orks and reclaimed the Forsarr Sector for the Emperor. It is unknown if the fact that the Raven Guard's homeworld of Deliverance is also located in the Forsarr Sector prompted this deployment. * 13th Black Crusade (999.M41) - The Revilers contributed less than a company to the defence of the Cadian Gate from the Forces of Chaos during the 13th Black Crusade. Notable Members * Honorius — Captain of 2nd Company * Shay — Captain of 7th Company * Kuran — Epistolary and member of the Deathwatch * Dominicus — Veteran Sergeant of 2nd Company, Devastator Squad ** Arcadia ** Pius ** Renatus Chapter Organisation Like their genetic forebears, the Revilers abide by the tenets of the Codex Astartes, which details the organisation and tactical doctrines of the Space Marines, written after the great schism of the Horus Heresy had set Space Marine Legions against one another in a galaxy-wide civil war that almost destroyed the fledgling Imperium. Although they have some variations due to their atypical autonomous company Captains, plus the influence of their homeworld's culture of Galendor (adopted few centuries ago), which relies heavily on a warrior-hunter tradition of survivors who highly value the protection and sacrifice for Mankind. Chapter Variations Chapter Warden Due to the Revilers' atypical autonomous Captains, there has been no official Chapter Master for millenia. Even so, every single company like to consider the most experienced Captain as the wisest and protective figure of the Chapter, having naming this unofficial leadership "Chapter Warden". Captain Lébor Corbalis, who became Captain of the 1st Company after holding command of the 5th Company, is the current Revilers Chapter Warden. Few centuries ago he stablished their fortress-monastery called "Thunder Cliffs" on the wet and lush planet of Galendor, his original homeworld, as part of his initiative as Chapter Warden to protect the Revilers' legacy and strengthen their ranks. Chaplains and Apothecaries The Revilers Space Marines Chapter worship the Emperor of Mankind and their lost Primarch Corvus Corax. Particularly for principles such as the sacrifice for Humanity, tenacious protection, determined willpower and undivided loyalty. Aspects related to reason, fraternity and hope rather than fear and ignorance. They don't admire the Emperor of Mankind as a God (as himself would declare), rather they prefer to consider him a bloody icon, the greatest leader and protector of Humanity who built, drove and inspired Human Civilization from the ashes of ancient times. Their Chaplains take care to praise and spread this values not only in the battlefield but in their traiditions and daily life as well. Nor they will hesitate to revile the enemies of Mankind in order to break their minds and crumble their hearts. Apothecaries have an added task to the usual ones in a Space Marines Chapter, as they also look after other Humans under their protection rather than exclusively their Astartes Battle-Brothers. Recruitment (under review) Several Space Marines Chapters recruit new cadets from the worlds where a Chapter has established its monastery-fortress, although some Chapters are known to recruit from a collection of worlds. Moreover, recruiting methods vary from Chapter to Chapter. Revilers Chapter has been recruiting new cadets from different worlds with specefic environment conditions, exactly from those with lush ground, jungle and other wet-weather enviroments. In the last centuary they've also been recruiting several cadets from the planet Galendor because of the establishment of some monastery-fortress, among them the main Chapter's one, as a result of their relation with this planet in the past, its weather and environment, ground and leadership decisions. Galendor is now considerd to be the Chapters homeworld. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Revilers specialise in jungle and wet-weather environment warfare. Like its predecessors in the Raven Guard, the Chapter specialises in guerrilla tactics behind enemy lines, using precisely coordinated attacks and refraining from frontal attacks or protracted attrition warfare. The Chapter uses rapid maneuver engagements consisting of Assault Marines, Land Speeders and Assault Bikes aimed at harassment, sabotage and destruction of key targets over the direct engagement of enemy forces at large. Revilers Tactical Squads are usually deployed using Thunderhawk insertions, supported by Drop Pod-deployed Dreadnoughts. The Revilers also rely heavily on their Scout Marine elements, who operate without support for unusually extended amounts of time, even by Space Marine standards. The Chapter almost always combines small unit tactics with its preference for covert, behind-enemy-lines operations. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Revilers wear grey Power Armour. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard is silver. White squad specialty markings designate operational specialty -- Tactical, Devastator, Assault or Veteran -- on the right shoulder plate. A black Roman numeral stenciled on the centre of the squad specialty symbol, as well as the left knee guard, indicates squad number. The colour of the helm stripe indicates company number in accordance with the dictates of the Codex Astartes -- i.e. White (1st Company), Yellow (2nd Company), Red (3rd Company), Green (4th Company), etc. Some Company captains are known to paint their entire helm in their company's colour for better recognition on the field of battle. Chapter Badge The Revilers' Chapter badge is the profile of a human skull shot through from top left to lower right by a yellow lightning bolt, although some depictions forgo the lightning bolt. This is centred on a field of grey. ......... Overview (old version, under review) The Revilers are one of the successors of the Raven Guard, created during the Second Founding, who specialized in wet weather environments and jungle warfare. With their Primarch Corax missing and no oficial Chapter Master, the chapter is usually ruled by their Captains with a high level of autonomy, under the coordination and supervision of Lébor Corbalis, Captain of the 1st Company and "Chapter Warden". Most companies like to consider him as the unofficial Chapter Master. He is a longstanding bother and the finest warrior among the Revilers, commonlly called "Chapter Warden" because of his extreme dedication, knowledge and protection of the chapter. Chapter Warden Corbalis established their main base in his homeworld, the planet Galendor; this is considered to be the chapter's homeworld (also because of its weather and enviroment). Also known as or "Galendor Revilers", they stand out as peculiarities the large number of Apothecaries, additional roles for the Chaplains and their absolute and unquestioning loyalty to the God-Emperor. Chapter Warden Corbalis and his faithfull and loyal brothers will lead the chapter to glory for a greater Imperium of Man, for the God-Emperor. Combat Style Revilers are specialized in jungle and wet-weather enviroment warfare. Like their predecessor, the chapter specializes in guerrilla tactics behind enemy lines, using precisely coordinated attacks and refraining from frontal attacks or protracted attrition warfare. The chapter's MO consists of rapid maneuver engagements consisting of assault marines, Land Speeders and bikes aimed at harassment, sabotage and destruction of key targets over engagement of enemy forces at large. Tactical Squads are deployed via Thunderhawk gunship insertions, supported by drop-pod deployed Dreadnoughts. Revilers relies heavily on its Scouts elements, which operates without support for extended amount of time, even by Space Marine standards. The chapter almost always operates combining small unit tactics with their preference of covert, behind-enemy-lines operations. Recruitment Several Space Marines Chapters recruit new cadets from the worlds where a Chapter has established its monastery-fortress, although some Chapters are known to recruit from a collection of worlds. Moreover, recruiting methods vary from Chapter to Chapter. Revilers Chapter has been recruiting new cadets from different worlds with specefic environment conditions, exactly from those with lush ground, jungle and other wet-weather enviroments. In the last centuary they've also been recruiting several cadets from the planet Galendor because of the establishment of some monastery-fortress, among them the main Chapter's one, as a result of their relation with this planet in the past, its weather and environment, ground and leadership decisions. Galendor is now considerd to be the Chapters homeworld. Famous Military Interventions *They put out the orcish invasion during the 1st Battle for Galendor. *''1st, 3rd and 4th Company'' crushed the Galendorian Traitors' independent movement in the Galendorian Civil War (also known as 2nd Battle for Galendor), helping those Galendor Protectors loyal to the Imperium. *They intercepted a small Chaos fleet in course to the Sabbat Worlds, during the Sabbat Worlds Crusade, in Segmentum Pacificus. *They contribued less than a company in the 13th Black Crusade. *''6th Company'' used drop pods to insert onto the Plains of Azoth. Chapter Variations Chapter Warden Lébor Corbalis, a long-standing Reviler, became Captain of the 1st Veteran Company almost a centuary ago. There is no oficial Chapter Master but most companies like to consider him like a respected one. It's the most similar figure to a Chapter Master, known as "Chapter Warden" among them. His surname has been known for centuaries as he is descendant of the oldest hero alive among the Chapter, the dreadnought called Véktor (Véktor Corbalis while Human), of more than 1300 years old. Chaplains and Apothecaries Some Revilers companies has several apothecaries of their own as Chaplains has a very important role in the Chapter because of Galendorian influence of traditional first aid, protection and religious life. The Chaplains of the Revilers are known as "Liberon Heralds" (the galendorian Saint buried in the Cathedral of Liberon, which has his name), and can perform a protecting role and an additional one, similar to Apothecaries', if it's necessary. Both the punishment reviles against the enemy and the supporting words are a great inspiration for his brothers, protecting and taking care of them in case of extreme need. Sometimes they are a decisive unit in some conflicts. Color Scheme Their armor color is greyish blue. The chapter symbol is a human skull shot through from top left to lower right by a yellow lightning bolt, although some depictions forgot the lightning bolt. Each company is assigned a color, which can be painted as a stripe on each Marine's helmet. Some companies or squad leaders painted their entire helmet for better distinction. The 1st Company uses dark purple as their company color. Archivo:Estandarte_Injuriadores.pngleft|thumb|110px|Miniature Categoría:Navegación Categoría:Warhammer 40.000 Categoría:Organizaciones Categoría:Injuriadores